powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Duel
The Ultimate Duel is the twentieth episode and season finale of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the fourth episode of the Black Box arc. The episode focuses on Deker's long desired duel with the Red Samurai Ranger. Synopsis Continuing from the end of Broken Dreams, Deker demands Jayden to duel him. Jayden tells Deker he only fights to protect the innocent and not out of amusement. Deker gives him 24 hours before they duel or else his Nighlok side will start attacking innocent people, should Jayden fail to show up. Kevin and the other rangers try to talk Jayden out of fighting Deker alone and instead defeating him as a team. Jayden refuses and tells them he must be the one to duel Deker or Deker will never give up. Just as Jayden prepares to leave the next day, Rhinosnorus attacks once more and Jayden puts Kevin in charge of leading the team while he fights Deker. The Rangers defeat Rhinosnorus while Jayden battles Deker. The battle rages on, with both combatants evenly matched. Eventually Jayden allows Deker to injure him to get close enough to finish Deker off. Deker's sword Uramasa is broken and half of it gets struck into the ground nearby. Deker thanks Jayden for the Ultimate duel, which has apparently released him from his Nighlok curse, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Back at the Shiba house, Jayden thanks Kevin for leading the team in his absence as they all celebrate their victory. Plot In the forest, Dayu attacks the Yellow Ranger and walks away. Mia feels bad for trying to help her. She helps Mia back on her feet. At the warehouse, Deker confronts Jayden and Antonio. The swarm of Moogers enter the scene. Deker transforms into his Nighlok form and defeats the Moogers. Knowing Jayden is still weak, Antonio tries to stop Deker, but he challenges Jayden to a personal duel. Jayden says that he cannot accept the challenge as he is a samurai who protects the innocent. However, Deker tells Jayden that if he doesn't take the challenge, then he will harm random civilians. With this, Jayden accepts the challenge and is given 24 hours to rest. Deker instructs Jayden to meet at the beach. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Master Xandred root for Deker. Rhinosnorus recovers from his recent battle as Xandred lectures him for his failure. At the Shiba House, Mia makes tea for Emily. They discuss the recent fight as Emily tries to cheer Mia up about hesitating to strike down Dayu. Mike invites the girls to the meeting about Jayden's duel. Jayden informs his friends about the challenge. Kevin is furious about Jayden's decision and fails to convince him to decline the challenge as a samurai does not fight unnecessary battles. Mia stands up for Jayden and tells them that he doesn't have a choice. A frustrated Jayden leaves the room to end the conversation In the forest, Deker listens to Dayu's crying. He tells Dayu about his challenge, Dayu tells Deker that he should've been free centuries ago. Kevin helps Jayden to train against Deker The rest of the gang drink tea in the dining room. In the morning, Jayden wakes up and heads outside, where his friends give their blessings. Jayden hands leadership of the Samurai Rangers to Kevin. He also gives Kevin the Tiger and Beeetle discs in case they need to form the Megazord. Kevin leads the Rangers into battle as Rhinosnorus begins his attack. The Rangers morph into action to face off against the Nighlok. Jayden meets Deker at the beach and morphs. Red Ranger and Deker face off in the ultimate duel. In the city, the Rangers continue their fight against Rhinosnorus and the Moogers. Blue Ranger defeats the Nighlok, who grows in this Mega Mode. He takes the lead to form the Samurai Megazord. After a brief battle, the Megazord defeats Rhinosnorous. Gold Ranger watches the fight from below. Jayden and Deker continue their fight as neither is able to gain the upper hand. In a final move, Deker strikes Jayden critically, but Jayden drops the Spin Sword and grabs it with his left hand, landing a slash on Deker. Deker feels honored from his defeat as he falls from the cliff. A injured Jayden demorphs and takes in the fact that he won. At the Shiba House, Jayden, now with a broken arm, thanks Kevin for leading the team as Antonio gets dinner for them. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Campbell Cooley as Rhinosnorus (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - N/A *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord), Lion (LionZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - N/A Errors *When Jayden hands Kevin his Secret Discs so they can form the Megazord without him, he hands the Lion Disc and the Beetle Disc instead of the Tiger Disc. Jayden trusted the Beetle Disc to Mia, who then gave it to Mike in Forest for the Trees. *Jayden should have given his Lion Folding Zord to complete the Megazord, as the discs only power up their weapons and allow them to transform to their special weapons when they're using it. *When Kevin pulls out his Hydro Bow, the Dragon Disc is on backwards. *Right before the Rangers perform the Megazord finisher, the Samurai Battle Cannon can be seen in front of Rhinosnorus. This is due to footage from Shinkenger. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales